Keijo
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss (midway boss) Status (Alive, dead, leader, and etc) Reborn Appearance He currently lives within what appears to be a red pikmin’s body. He wears constantly an auto-healing (because it is made out of bio-metal that is infested with bio-nanites) nanotech armor layer which is extremely durable and flexible. He is entirely covered by it but it is still light but really tough to break through. He has two gloves over his claws. His eyes are gold in color but his irises are spirals with a cross going over the center of the spiral. His true appearance is not known at this time. This true appearance is frightening to any and all beings that even look at it. It will be known in time what his original body is and what he really is. Powers He has genetically enhanced this body to his needs. The first enhancement is the magical aspects with his machines. He is still excellent at building machines but now he can do so without any blueprints. He is now a technomagic user and quite an excellent one at that (all because of genetic mutations). He focuses entirely on machines and nanites of which he can control using his powers. He can fully integrate himself into the virtual world by digitizing himself into the virtual world if he needed. His eyes have multiple abilities in them of which many of them are helpful. It is unknown what other abilities that he has but it can be certain that he is extremely dangerous because of the unknown factors. His soul has the power to jump from different bodies that he has prepared specifically for soul possession. Weaknesses Wind, darkness, and sacred energy Resistances Fire, Ice, and electricity Immunities Poison and Physical Attacks Personality He is still quite a maniac and still has that Machiavellian personality within him. He has, however, grown much colder than before. He has decided that reasoning with worthless beings was pointless. He has decided to turn away from the common ways that he has done things to get his new projects done that much faster. He likes to toy with others but most of the time it is to find out their usual battle style. History His history is just as confusing as how somethings were created. His history can only be described by the interaction that he has with others. Relations 'Kei' Kei and he go back a long time. Keijo finds it funny that Kei wants to kill him and so he just plays along. He doesn't much see Kei as an actual threat. They were once friends in a certain fashion but due to some event, they became enemies. 'Aura' Aura was one of Keijo's favorites. He liked talking to her. He liked anything that there was about her. He just didn't really care much about her in the romantic sense. He saw her as a solution to a problem that would happen in the future. They're still pretty much friends after a certain event. 'Glitch' Glitch is just one of those that Keijo doesn't see it as much of anything. He doesn't worry about Glitch/Xi because he knows that he could take care of the problem. He just doesn't want to at the time. He regularly plays a game with Glitch and the other powerful pikmin near him for the control of his own continent. Themes Main Theme: Captain Jack's Theme - Doctor Who Alternate Theme: Casshern - The Back Horn (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G57U9UlOtJA&feature=fvw) Battle: Unification - NemesisTheory (http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/19792) Alternate Battle: Darksol Battle - Shining Force - Aureametaphus (http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/241783) Trivia *He was originally going to be a small-time villain but that changed as I found out that he was a lot more complex then I had given him credit for. *He soon became a major villain that couldn't be stopped as easily as others thought. *Four or more arguments have been fought over him or something that he has created (primarily between me and Kirby (one was about him being Mr. Invincible when he's not)) *Disclaimer: Keijo isn't going down in just some overdramatic way or anything like that (just to let everyone know)... Tropes Mad Scientist, Lawful Evil, Well Intentioned Extremist, Designated Villain, Affably Evil, Evilutionary Biologist, Evil Feels Good, Big Bad, Hero Antagonist (though he's only slightly one), The Chessmaster, Manipulative Bastard Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters